


Instincts

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and Castiel have one of their conversations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

“He’s going to be amazing, Mary. Trust me.” Castiel said. Mary wasn’t sure she could trust the strange man the first time she met him, but she does now.

“I know. I can feel it.” She looks down at the baby in her arms, smiling. “Dean’s going to become a great man, I can tell.”

They sat on the bench for a while, in silence. They often enjoyed each other’s company, and they’ve become friends over the past few months.  
She met him a few days before she gave birth to Dean, he was lost, and said he was trying to find someone. He even asked what year it was, and the look on his face after she told him showed that he was excited, especially once he finally looked at her face.

_“My name is Castiel.”_ He had said then.

_“Hi, Castiel. I’m Mary Winchester. It’s nice to meet you.”_

Now here they were, three months later, discussing her baby’s unknown future. Some people would find it strange, Mary befriending Castiel, Mary’s husband, John, feels that way.   
She always tells him she’ll be fine, and walks out the door.

“I’m worried for him, though. I think he’s gonna get hurt a lot before he should.” Mary said.

Castiel sighed, something he did more and more often, the longer they were friends. “He will, but it will make him stronger than others, and will make him more caring than anyone else.”

Mary nodded. Castiel was often right about these things, and so were Mary’s instincts. She was worried that she might not be able to help him through his hard times to come, but decided that would be for then, not now.

“I must go now, goodbye, Mary. I will be back soon.”

“Bye, Castiel.”


End file.
